Paradox
by Killjoy Whatsername
Summary: A new member of the Temps Aternalis has been sent to "correct" 0.04. But he wasn't sent to kill. Full summary in the story.
1. Chapter 1: Who the hell is that guy?

A/N: This takes place after Dallas, right after the end of the story.

Title: Paradox

(Main) Characters: 0.04, OC

Summary: The Umbrella Academy comes back to the present after failing to save JFK to find everything the way it is since they left. But every little move made in the past changes the future. These heroes meet a new member of Temps Aternalis and they soon find out that his mission was to correct a mistake they have caused; to 'correct' 0.04.

* * *

><p><p>

November 22

Very carefully, Dac Kien climbed down the metal bars that led to the Umbrella Academy's underground headquarters. He tried his best not to slip or make a sound, although it didn't matter because of what he was about to do. Dac Kien's superiors taught him better than to just barge in and attack, that way his enemies would get him before he acted. He was a sneaky man, and having managed to locate the Umbrella Academy's current location and flawlessly enter proves that. However, his unnoticed entry was just a routine, he did it everytime he was on a mission, even if it was unnecessary. Once he had his feet touch the ground, Dac Kien tiptoed into a cramped hallway then he stopped at his destination.

"Levitation saves time, but that's no fun," he said out loud to himself, smirking.

He pushed his sunglasses up and chuckled before he started banging on the door before him. There was a sign on it that read "0.04."

"Number Four! Get over here!" He yelled as he repeatedly pounded on the steel door.

"Who the hell is that?"

Dac Kien turned around and realized that the voice came from an intimidating man with an eyepatch and looked like he needed a shave.

"The Kraken, right? Wow, it's the first time I ever met you in person. But I did my research before going on this mission, so don't assume that I don't know anything about you. I know every little detail about you and your crazy little family," Dac Kien leaned closer to the man and took his sunglasses off to scrutinize him as his Asian eyes squinted even more that they looked like lines.

The man that he instantly identified as The Kraken quickly pointed a knife at his throat.

"Listen, I don't know who the hell you are, or how the hell you got in, but if you don't get out of here now, I'm going to slit your throat. Then I'll slowly move down to the rest of your body so I can rip out every organ in your system and make sure that you die a slow, bloody, miserable death," Kraken threatened.

"Is that so?" Dac Kien asked with a smile, followed by ridiculous laughter.

A nearby door creaked open as a blue haired woman walked out.

"Who's your visitor, Diego?" she asked irritably.

"Visitor? He's an intruder!" Kraken blurted out with the knife still pointed at the unwelcome guest.

Dac Kien laughed until it sounded like he was forcing himself to, so he stopped and finally said "Go ahead and kill me! It wouldn't make a difference! I'm not even supposed to exist. Pretty ironic, since I'm part of the Temps Aternalis."

"Temps Aternalis? As in Number Five's organization?" the woman, called Rumor, said without sounding like a question.

"Yes. The Legendary Number Five. I look up to that guy. Best freaking assassin out there!" Dac Kien exclaimed.

Right on cue, Number Five, the senior who physically appeared to be a young boy, walked in and stared at the intruder.

"Guess he looks up to me, then. Ha! It's a pun," the intruder joked.

Almost immediately, Kraken put away his knife in a flash, then he punched Dac Kien in the face so hard that he left a dent in the end of the hallway.

"I'll ask you one last time," Kraken hissed, "Who...the hell...are you?"

Dac Kien shakily stood up and took his sunglasses off to examine the small crack that was left from the hit.

"My grandmother gave me these sunglasses," he growled.

"I heard you say that you weren't supposed to exist. Explain," Number Five demanded.

"I'm the result of forbidden love," Dac Kien stated.

"Be specific,"

"My parents broke the laws of time. I'm a result of a paradox, yet I was accepted into the organization dedicated to maintaining the space-time continuum!"

"Space-time continuum," Kraken broke in, "You're Klaus's fucking son, aren't you?"

"Bingo," Dac Kien smirked as he put his damaged eyewear back on.

"Wait," Rumor broke in, "But I thought- It always seemed that Klaus is-"

"Gay? Yeah Number Four gets that a lot. Apparently, so do I." Dac Kien said while he rubbed his fingernails on his jacket and stared at them in a girly manner.

"Then what are you doing here? Séance isn't even home!" Kraken roared.

"Looks like I've dishonored my superiors once again. Can't even find the exact location of my target. Well, it was nice meeting the family. See ya!" He rose a few inches off the ground and floated his way to the exit.

"Target? So you are going to 'correct' Number Four?" Number Five interrupted.

"What else does the Temps Aternalis do? Of course I'll correct him!"

"He's going to kill Klaus," Rumor said in monotone.

"The idiot can protect himself. If he's drunk, then I don't really give a damn," Kraken muttered.

"Aren't you guys gonna wish me luck?" Dac Kien called out before levitating his way out of the vault.

Number Five and Rumor just gawked at him and walked away. Kraken threw a knife at him before following his siblings' action.

"Hey! You still don't know who the hell I am! The name's Dac Kien, by the way. It means 'acquired wisdom or knowledge.' Perfect name for a T.A. agent, but my superiors always called me a moron."


	2. Chapter 2: Dad, You're Drunk Go Home

Because the world, my friend, is big enough without you...

The depressing sound of music echoed through the nearly empty bar. Séance couldn't help but listen to the record he chose. The musicians playing the instruments sounded half-asleep and the words sounded more like whining rather than singing. It was the perfect match for drowning himself in alcohol.

Séance was too drunk, and high, to notice that someone had just taken the seat beside him. It was a man in his early twenties, he sat on the bar stool with his legs crossed, and he spoke to himself.

"Found my target."

At first Séance thought that the man was insane, or he was just a hallucination from the drugs and alcohol together. He didn't care about the random stranger next to him, he probably was just another poor soul planning to wash away his misery with liquor.

"What can I get for ya?" the bartender, a talking chimp, shot the man a dirty look.

"Hmm, I don't really drink alcohol. Except for vodka, that is. And there's the occasional beer. But vodka sounds nice."

The man turned to his side to look at Séance stare at him. He knew that they felt the presence of each other's psychic power. The bartender placed a shot glass before the man and filled it up with the clear alcoholic beverage, then he turned around and started judging the two customers in his head.

"A tiny shot glass? C'mon, gimme the whole damn bottle! Make that two. I got a wad of cash here for you."

Without commenting, the chimp obeyed his request and placed two bottles of vodka on the counter.

The man thanked him, opened one of the bottles and chugged the vodka straight from it. He finished in less than a minute, and then he did the same with the second bottle. The bartender stared at him in shock and amusement, while Séance still believed that he was a hallucination.

"You're not human," the bartender was too shocked to say it loudly, and he remained speechless after the man handed him the cash and asked for a third bottle.

"Neither are you, and I'm still sober, don't worry about me."

All the bartender did was head to the other side of the bar, away from the strange man who was, in fact, sober. Séance just felt awkward when the man stared at him for long minutes.

"You're Number Four, right?"

"You know me?" Séance slurred.

"It wasn't Choco-chimp that saved the city," the man smiled.

"I heard that before..."

"Yeah. Well, can I talk to you?"

"You're doing it now, aren't you?"

"I mean in private. It's kind of personal,"

"Whoa! Why does everyone just assume that I'm gay? And we just met! You think I would just go with some fanboy and-"

"You drunk?"

"So are you. I saw what you did with the vodka,"

"Well, I'm no ordinary human, or maybe it's something the surgeons did. Anyway, I didn't mean it that way, I meant more of a business kind of meeting,"

"Hey, I'm no ordinary human either and I get drunk. Kind of unfair if you ask me,"

"You really are cluelessly drunk. That's it, I'm taking you home." The man insisted.

He lifted Séance off the bar stool and made him wrap his arms around his shoulders for support. He floated about an inch off the ground and went back to the Academy. Séance didn't say a word, move, or resort in any way. He didn't even realize that they were levitating, or that all the people in the bar were staring at them.

+•+•+•+

"You again!" Kraken yelled and stabbed Dac Kien, who had once again intruded the Umbrella Academy's headquarters.

"Chill. I'm just dropping off Number Four," the intruder drawled as he blocked the knife with a telekinetic shield.

"Just put him down and leave,"

"I'm not leaving until he's sober. I need to talk to him later and make sure he doesn't get more stoned than he already is,"

"So you didn't kill him?" Kraken asked as if he didn't care.

"Hell no," Dac Kien replied, "'Corrections' don't necessarily mean assassinations,"

"So, what do you plan on doing with him?"

"It's none of your business. Now, I'll just go to his room and wait for him to wake up there,"

Kraken was enraged. He especially did not want a second Séance hanging around the Academy. Unfortunately, even if he tried to kill him, Dac Kien had enough skills for self defense.

"Why is it that he shows up right after

Spacemonkey goes back to the moon?" Kraken complained to himself.

"Because there always has to be someone around to piss you off," Dac Kien grinned.

+•+•+•+

'_There's a guy on the ceiling'_

That was the first thing Séance saw after opening his eyes. He didn't fall asleep, or pass out. He was just so drunk that he had no idea what just happened. He was hungover, and still hallucinating. Typically, the hallucinations were part of Séance's hangovers. But he never hallucinated about a man stuck to the ceiling and drinking his alcohol before. In fact, it was so realistic that he sensed a psychic connection between them.

"Number Four, you're awake! I don't want to talk to you right now since you must have a terrible headache, but I just want you to know that I'll be staying here at your place. Possibly long-term," the man said after descending to Séance's bed.

"How could you say that like it's no big deal? Do you have any idea how you sound like?" Séance moaned as if someone just woke him up in the middle of the night.

"Yeah, I sound ridiculous. But I wasn't joking at all. But before Kraken kills me, try to remember who I am,"

"You're the freak at the bar,"

"Try to remember farther back. Twenty years ago- or a few hours earlier,"

"Asian, 1960's, psychic, alcohol, ceiling, and are those my sunglasses you're wearing?"

"No, they're mine now. Kraken broke them after punching me in the face,"

"I can tell. That bruise looks too noticeable on your colorless skin,"

"My complexion isn't as vampire-white as yours,"

"I do not sparkle,"

"Okay, enough. Remember me yet?"

"Dac Kien? It seems like only yesterday you were just a baby and now you're my twenty-year-old Asian counterpart,"

"Well, you did skip many years when you travelled back to the future. Anyway, I had an important document mailed here for this day. My organization told me when you would come back here,"

Séance spaced out for a while until he blurted "Hold on! You said you didn't want to talk to me because I had a hangover. And you're here spouting complicated BS!"

"It's not very complicated," Dac Kien sounded like he was speaking to a child, "The Temps Aternalis told me your location on November 22 of this year. And the important document is...well, evidence,"

"I'll help you tomorrow. I just had a long freaking day. And you can't stay at my place unless you want to get killed by your crazy uncle,"

"You need to help me now. Besides, you let me get raised in a _strip club_ with a single parent, you owe me,"

"Fine,"


End file.
